The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a method of performing second bonding of a wire to a bump on an electrode is known. According to this method, since the loop height of the wire is decreased, a thin semiconductor device can be manufactured. In the case of connecting the wire to the bump, it is important to sufficiently secure a junction region between the wire and the bump so that the wire and the bump are joined in a reliable and stable state.